Free Ed-Michael Book 1 of the Voided Kingdom
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: What if Ryan had real captured Michael and replaced Edgar with him? Gavin doesn't give up looking for his buddy and does everything he can to help save him even if it means starting a new adventure for his friends to find out about his past and what really happened to the Voided Kingdom? I respect their lives and would like to remind everyone that this is fiction not real. Mavin


**Title: Free Edg – Michael?**

**Pairing: Michael and Gavin (Mavin) **

**Rating: T or M **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story expect for the time typing it up this is the first story in a trilogy that I made and the only one that has heavily implied sexual innuendos in it so readers beware please.**

**Summary: I know some one already did this prompt but I wished to do it as well so please don't hate. Gavin is looking for his best friend, Michael, who has been gone for days now. Gavin had asked around but no one, not even King Ryan has seen Michael's face. Let's follow Gavin's search for Michael.**

"Hey Ryan," a very tall twenty –four year old asked. The twenty- four year old had blonde anti- gravity hair that was covered under a green hat that had a frowning face on it, his green eyes showed worry about his dear friend, a green scarf with the same expression as his hat wrapped around his neck, a green t-shirt hid the scars on his chest and back followed by his green jeans. The jeans pockets were occupied by his hands that were covered by brown gloves to help ease the pain of burns.

Ryan, the person who he was talking to, was up to the twenty-four year old chest, his blonde hair shone in the light, a white shirt was tucked into an Irish kilt that showed legs being covered in brown shoes, he smiled at the creeper boy, "No Gavin, I haven't but I have seen Edgar in the hole."

He watched the defeat in Gavin's eyes shown and he mentally smirked, "Thank you, Ryan." Gavin replied his voice showing sarcastically, "That helps out a lot. I hope I can find him before the gift ceremony."

"Ah yes, I hope you do as well Gavin," Ryan replied before Gavin walked away. Once Gavin was out of sight, an evil smirk showed on his face as he said to himself, "Yes Gavin, find him before the ceremony so that you can get banned from the kingdom."

Gavin walked into his own home and sat on the bed looking down at the ground, "Michael, where are you? I'm worried sick about you." He spoke to himself before looking up at his window before getting off of his bed and walking outside. He stared at Ryan's house just thinking of anywhere he hasn't checked.

"Hey Gavin," someone came up behind him. Gavin looked over his shoulder and smiled. The person was dressed in a fancy tuxedo suit, he was wearing a simple white eye mask covering his eyes and a top hat, in his hand he was holding onto a red rose. "Still looking for Michael?"

"Of course Ray," he responded. He looked back over to Ryan's house, something was pulling him towards the house, and "Do you possibly know where King Ryan is?"  
Ray nodded, "He is still in the throne room, and I think he plans on visiting the wipeout center with Geoff through."

"Thank you Ray, do you know what you are giving King Ryan for the gift ceremony?"

Ray gave Gavin a sad tired look, "You still haven't found one?" Gavin shook his head, "I see, well I am going to be giving a rose collar."

Gavin smiled, "That sounds like a good idea, too bad I can't think of anything neat."

Ray patted his friend's shoulder, "You need to hurry buddy, and time is running out."

Gavin watched as his friend walked away into the woods before he disappeared before getting the courage to sneak inside Ryan's house. In Ryan's house now, Gavin noticed the chicken was still in his glass cage, he looked down at the glass floor to say hello to a cow that Ryan has named Edgar, who also happen to be the strangest obsession Ryan. Gavin fell onto his hands and knees at what he saw, where a cow should've been was a twenty-five year old man with a bear hat that represented Banjo from the game Banjo Kazooie was covering his curly auburn hair that stuck out in some places, his skin was covered in a Banjo outfit with the blue backpack, yellow shorts, and the bear fur that was usually fit him looked saggy on him now while his bear shoes that he always wore was no where to be seen.

Gavin looked around trying to think of a plan, sure he could blow the place up to get to him faster but the house will be destroyed leaving evidence on what happened, he happened to look out the window and gasped as a pink cow with white dots was gazing at the grass. "I thought that was only a rumor cow," he looked back down and smiled, "I will get you out of there Mi-coo." He said positively and went outside of the house. He tried to move quickly especially since he had a shovel in his possession as he started digging underground. When he had gotten to his missing friend Michael, his mouth dropped open, the glass ceiling hid on how skinny he had become and the chains that held him in place along with the gag that prevented him from yelling out for help.

"Mi-coo," Gavin pleaded while gently shaking him, "Mi-coo, please wake up." Michael's brown eyes fluttered open and stared at Gavin with fear at first but soon turned into gladness and hope that someone had finally found him. "Look Mi-coo, I will help you out of here as much as I can but you will have to do as I say and not to question it please," He begged as he broke the chains that were making a lot of noise no matter how quiet he was trying to be.

When the chains were finally broken, Michael just fell on top of Gavin; all strength from his body was gone. Gavin took the gag out of his friend's mouth allowing him to talk, "Gavin, you came?" Michael asked his voice was so low; Gavin had to strain his ears to hear.

"Of course Mi-coo," he smiled but than frowned, "I'm going to get you better, I promise but we must move quickly now."

"I trust you Gavin and I understand but I can barely move right now," he replied getting shushed by the creeper boy.

"I'll take care of you, you need to properly rest," he replied picking him up bridal style and walked outside sitting him down against the house, "You stay here for a while, I will rebuild the cage for that cow over there," he tilted his head towards the cow.

Michael nodded and smiled softly while watching his friend push the cow into the tunnel and into the cage before blocking it up like nothing had happened. Gavin heard Ryan's voice coming closer and he instantly froze.

"Geoff, I will be back, got to say hi to Edgar first," Ryan said his voice on the other side of the house.

Michael's eyes went wide when he heard the voice as he stared at Gavin in fear. Gavin quickly picked Michael back up and sit him behind a tree hissing at him, "Stay quiet."

Ryan saw Gavin and called him over, "Gavin, what are you doing snooping around my house?"

Gavin bowed his head, looking like he got caught, "I'm sorry my majesty but I didn't cause any foul play, I was mostly trying to get ideas for the gift ceremony. I need one for Mi-coo, so that his head will be safe than I need one for myself and I thought I could get an idea for matching gifts."

Ryan listened to Gavin ramble on and smiled, a voice inside of his head that sounded like he was crazy, 'Instead of banishing him, I might just make him my personnel slave. I wonder on how Michael will take to that when he returns.' Ryan raised his hand in the air in the motion for Gavin to stop talking which the he did without any hesitation, "Hold your arms out right and don't move unless I tell you to. I might be able to help you with your gift."

Gavin did as he was told while Ryan walked around him mentally taking calculations into his head, both of them were oblivious to the glare Michael was giving Ryan from behind the tree, "Gavin," Ryan said sweetly, "I know exactly what you give me for your gift."

"What would that be sir? Gavin asked gulping in fear hoping he wasn't caught about what he was really doing.

Ryan put his hands on his shoulders and smirked, "Come to the throne room after dark wearing the clothing for female creepers." Gavin's face went bright red, "I know you won't disappoint me and don't show up to the actual ceremony, come during the night of instead."

Ryan patted Gavin's shoulders before running to catch up with Geoff, his mind filled with things to do during the night of the ceremony.

Gavin waited a couple of minutes to make sure it was safe before turning around to see Michael limping towards him and he quickly rushed towards him, "Mi-coo, you shouldn't move!" Gavin exclaimed worry evident in his voice as he picked him up, "C'mon, you are going to be resting at my house until you get better, I have some golden apples so they will help you out a lot plus some first aids to take care of your injured."

"What did the mad king tell you?" He asked

"Mi-coo, our king isn't mad, he's just different," Gavin defended not believing in it himself, "I just need to find myself a present for the ceremony."

He entered his house and gently sat Michael down on the bed and started looking through his chest, "What the fuck do you mean you need to find yourself a gift? Give the king that cow!"

Gavin shook his head, "That is your gift; you are in no condition to even be walking." He walked over to him with a first air kit and five golden apples. "Here eat these while I bandage your wrists and ankles okay?"

"Gavin, Michael started to say, "You saved me Gavvers, you already got me a gift, and let me help you with yours, please."

Gavin smirked as he bandaged his friend's ankles, "You can help me by telling me on how I look, and I already have everything for gift."

"What do you mean by telling you how you look?" he asked nibbling feeling his strength coming back.

"You will see," Gavin said smiling as he finished bandaging Michael up.

A man with a grey helmet on wearing a green shirt with white markings on it, red pants and some boots poked his head through the doorway, "Oh you found Michael, that is good and bad," he said.

"Yes I did Jack," Gavin replied smiling, "What do you need?"

"Oh," Jack said, "Our King Ryan has moved the gift ceremony to an hour from now, and for some weird reason, he wants you to show up thirty minutes from now."

Jack left and Gavin froze up, "Okay, no biggie, I already have it prepared and just need to put it on." He looked at his guest, "I will be right back," he said while he looked through his chest.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "So, what is your gift to Ryan?"

Gavin brought out some clothing from the chest, "You will see, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Michael watched Gavin disappear into his pathetic trophy room, "What does Ryan want Gavin to give him if he has to change clothes?" he asked to himself.

Gavin came out of the trophy room and Michael literally had to stop his mouth from opening up, Gavin's old clothes except for the hat and scarf, his shirt was now a short tube top that if Gavin was a female creeper it would show off his evenly tanned stomach and tanned skin, his shorts were replaced by a miniskirt that was tight around his hips making it impossible for them to go higher, his shoes were replaced by a stilettos and he looked unbalanced in them.

"Dude, what the fuck you are wearing?" he asked angrily.

"King Ryan wanted to see me in the girl's creeper outfit."

Michael hissed in anger and watched Gavin bend down to his chest that stored his clothes in to grab a cover-up and growled hating that the ceremony was moved so soon, 'Ryan, you will regret making your decisions knowing so will that you are missing with my emotions,' he thought as his eyes roomed over the shape of his best friend's ass before he stood up and smiled throwing the coat on.

"So how do I look in it Mi-cool?" he asked innocently.

'Completely hot, fuckable, could toss you on the bed and ravage you right now.' He thought but responded with a cold tone of voice, "Completely hideous, if I could I would vomit right now."

Michael flinched mentally at the look in Gavin's eyes, the look of a failure, fear, and disappoint. "Well than, I guess that we hope that I don't get banned than," he walked to the door, "Don't forget, the cow is your present to King Ryan so you won't get banned."

Michael watched Gavin leave and started berating himself for lying to his best friend, "Never should have said that," he growled out loud to himself not seeing the door open.

"Never should of said what?" Ray asked amusement in his eyes.

"That Gavin looked hideous," he replied groaning.

Ray shook his head and tsked at him, "Ouch, dude, you totally do not say that to a person who went all around the world going to the very edge, twilight forest, and the nether. He fought every single boss solo, because you know Yolo, just to try and find you. Everyone took King Ryan's advice to assume you were dead expecting for Gavin. That man is a true friend and he allows us to treat him like crap,"

Michael stared at Ray, "He did all of that just to find me?"

Ray nodded his head, "Hey, why don't we go together, I'm sure Ryan will understand as to why you don't have a gift."

'Wait,' Michael thought his brow furrowing, 'Ryan knew I was kidnapped, especially since he was the culprit, so why would Gavin stress the fact that the cow is the gift?' Michael voices his thoughts, "Hey Ray, Ryan knew I was kidnapped right?"

Ray nodded his head, "Yes and it seemed like Gavin was getting closer to Ryan." Michael let out a deep growl causing Ray to raise his hands in surrender, "Dude, sorry I didn't know I said anything wrong."

"Gavin is mine, he can't get closer to anyone else," he growled at Ray.

"Well, I don't think he did but Ryan has taken a liking to him without you around."

"We need to go right now," Michael said standing up, "We have to before Gavin does something stupid that can only be understand due to Gavin, Gavin logic."

Ray watched Michael run before following him, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I think Ryan wanted to see Gavin in female's clothes, I think he has gone mad."

"You haven't heard the news?" Ray asked his brow furrowed.

"Heard what?" Michael asked.

They approached the throne room and stared at the sight, Ryan was in Gavin's arms crying his eyes out, the crown that the King wore in the throne room was smashed into a million pieces and Gavin was wearing his usual clothing again.

"What the fuck happened here?" Ray asked confused.

They looked up and Ryan started to wail, "Michael, please forgive me. I wasn't in control of my body; I didn't know what I was doing."

Ray looked in at confusion while Michael's face turned red with anger, "How could you not know? You had to have known, I was fucking caged in your house!"

"Mi-coo," Gavin's voice broke out pointing to the crown, "That crown Ryan was wearing in this room is – was- curse. I knew it looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. The crown makes anyone who wears it go mad until they give the crown to someone else." He sighed. "The crown was a priceless artifact that survived the demise of the Voided Kingdom but that crown also destroyed that kingdom."

"Why did you destroy it then?" Ray asked.

"Because it was going to destroy this kingdom, I wasn't going to let it happen," he replied. "Ray please take Ryan to his house so he can sleep. Mi-coo and I will inform the others about the change of plans again."

Ray nodded and took Ryan in his arms helping him walk as they went home followed by Gavin and Michael.

"Mi-coo," Gavin started to say

Michael interrupted him, "What the fuck? I know I wasn't imaging it when you left the house wearing girl clothing so why are you wearing your regular clothing?"

Gavin looked straight ahead, "The crown was making Ryan go mad but he still had enough sanity in him to try and fight it," he looked at Michael, "He wanted to know what your reaction would be to the clothes so when he heard about your reaction he told me to change and believed that I wasn't telling the truth because he said he would've taken me right then if the ceremony wasn't so close. His madness had consumed and he than tried to kill me."

Michael started to speak, "Gavin –"

Gavin waved him off as he they stood in front of Michael's house, "Here we are Michael, at your home," he smiled his bright smile that challenged the sun, "Go and get some rest, you need it. I'm going to run home, I don't want to miss the new episode of Red vs. Blue."

Michael couldn't get a word out before Gavin took off running towards his house. Michael got into bed, "Gavin, I am sorry I lied to you. I'm afraid to admit my feelings for you because I don't want to lose our friendship."

The Next Morning

"Michael," Ray's yelled bursting into Michael's house waking Michael up.

"What the fucking fuck do you want?" he yelled back angry at getting woken up.

Ray was on Michael gripping his throat, "What the fuck did you do to Gavin to make him leave without a trace?"

Michael blinked, "What the fuck? I did nothing to him and what do you mean he's gone?"

"He's gone! There is nothing in his house! Not even his trophy room has the trophies that he won!"

Michael pushed Ray off of him and ran to Gavin's house to see that it was completely bare, nothing that said Gavin lived there expect for two chests were there. Michael fell to his knees and started crying. His best friend, his boy was gone. He felt a hand grip his shoulder in a kind but gentle grip, he looked up to see Ryan there and Ray being pushed back.

"I know this is a shock to everyone, Jack is pacing back and forth worried and Geoff is currently trying to find some dens filled with creepers to see if Gavin is there," as if on cue explosions were heard and Geoff's screaming voice sounded out in pain and sadness, "but Gavin isn't bound to this kingdom. He's a free roamer and could leave at any time. He has grown dear to us but he felt like his time here has been extended long enough."

"So what can we do to get him back?" Ray asked hope filling his voice.

"Hope he comes back and pray for his safety or a more dangerous path but as king, I am ordering for all of us to hope," he smiled. "Gavin might be an idiot but he's not completely stupid without a reason."

Ray and Michael watched Ryan walk away to calm a pacing and sobbing Jack, "Hey Ray," Michael's voice starts to sound so soft and small.

"Hmm," he replied trying not to believe the reality of it all.

"I don't think Gavin is going to come back out of his free will."

"Good," Ray said earning a sob from Michael, "I didn't want to be the only one thinking the same thing but it's Gavin, he might surprise us."

"Yeah, maybe," Michael replied looking around the empty house painfully away of the silence, "maybe he will come back."


End file.
